1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shelf unit for use in a storage rack and more particularly to a shelf unit which may be adjusted to provide a variable shelf depth.
2. Prior Art
Shelf extensions have heretofore been used to provide extra space in some storage racks. However, such extensions are merely additions to a conventional shelf and thus do not permit reduction of the shelf depth beyond the depth of the storage rack itself. Further, the extensions must be completely removed from a shelf when the additional depth is not required, and thus the extensions require storage space themselves when not in use.
Adjustable depth shelves are desirable to enable tall items to be stored on a lower shelf without necessitating the removal of an entire overlying shelf. Such shelves have been used in refrigerators. However, since refrigerator shelves are formed from horizontal bars, those shelves have not been readily adaptable for use when a flat supporting surface is required.
It is desirable to have a shelf unit which may be adjusted by telescoping shelf panels to present a desired shelf depth, thereby enabling quick adjustments to shelf depth when desired and eliminating the need for storage of unused panels. However, use of telescoping shelf panels in the past has been undesirable since overlapping areas between panels have had ridges on which stored items catch when pulled over the shelf surface. Further, since such shelf panels are generally substantially wider than they are deep, there is a great tendency for the telescoping panels to twist relative to one another, thereby binding and becoming inoperative.